


Cover for Of Convenience by Butterynutjob

by Monikitaa



Series: Cover Art [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/Monikitaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A day when one loses one's job, one's fiance, and one's inheiritance is a pretty bad day. Charles Xavier is out of money and he and his pregnant sister Raven are about to be homeless unless Charles is willing to take drastic actions involving the handsome new German immigrant, Erik Lehnsherr.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover for Of Convenience by Butterynutjob

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Convenience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013471) by [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob). 



> A day when one loses one's job, one's fiance, and one's inheiritance is a pretty bad day. Charles Xavier is out of money and he and his pregnant sister Raven are about to be homeless unless Charles is willing to take drastic actions involving the handsome new German immigrant, Erik Lehnsherr.


End file.
